Suction catheters are commonly used to aspirate tracheobronchial fluids in patients ventilated with endotracheal tube (ETT) and tracheostomy tube devices. A problematic aspect of the use of suction catheters is the presence of bacterial biofilm within the ETT lumen through which the suction catheter passes. Consequently, as the suction catheter is inserted, there is high risk of it carrying bacterial biofilm from the ETT lumen deeper into the bronchial tree where the suction catheter reaches, and thereby increasing the risk of lung infection. Moreover, buildup of substantial biofilm thickness reduces the effective free lumen of the ETT for air passage. Therefore, there is a need for maintaining cleaner ETT lumens between suction operations, and preventing buildup of significant biofilm thickness.
UK Publication GB 2482618 A to Einav et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a multi-lumen catheter for multiple fluids conduction, including balloon inflation with air via an inflation lumen, suction via a suction lumen, and cleaning fluids delivery via a cleaning fluid-delivery lumen.